


bedlam and broken things

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Era, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Comfort/Angst, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Grief/Mourning, Protective Toni Topaz, Romance, Sexual Content, Soft Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Being subtle is not one of Cheryl’s most prominent qualities. Toni follows a vengeful Cheryl into Thornhill’s private cemetery.





	bedlam and broken things

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another reminder to me as I was writing that Cheryl and everybody else needs therapy. NOBODY HAS DEALT WITH THEIR SHIT. NOT ONE OF THEM. ARGH. Okay well back on track here HEY IT'S STILL FEMSLASH FEBRUARY AND WE ARE STILL AT IT BECAUSE,,, WE CAN BE! I've got " **Disaster** " for the [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt and then " **Grave Robbing** " (kinda) as the extra prompt! It got interested! I hope all my Choni fans get some feels out of this! Thank you!

 

*

Being subtle is not one of Cheryl's most prominent qualities.

She walks along the misty-grey ruins of Thornhill's private cemetery, Cheryl's head and body silhouetted by the flashy, bloody red satin of her cloak flapping around her. The wind blows furiously, cold and damp.

An axe drags over the soil, lightly gripped in Cheryl's hand.

Toni follows behind her, ducking her head and crossing her arms tightly over herself. She shivers in her lacy, too-short dark camisole top and black-and-grey flannel unbuttoned to her navel, revealing the twin, titanium-metal necklaces bumping against her cleavage with each step over the Blossom family member's graves.

At this point, Toni's lovely, brown skin will pale out when she finally catches hypothermia.

(Honestly? This was not the kind of _excitement_ she's about. Toni would much rather be inside, nuzzling against Cheryl's warm and cherry liquor-scented mouth, plunging her fingers into her girlfriend's wetness and working her slowly to an orgasm when Cheryl flutters her eyes shut and groans and begs for more of Toni.)

"Cheryl, babe, I love you. You know that," Toni speaks up, raising her eyebrows. Cheryl doesn't turn around, humming out a ominously pleased noise. "But... I'm gonna have to draw the line at grave-robbing."

"Don't be silly, TT. That's not why we're here."

The axe crashes fiercely into Clifford Blossom's gravestone, ringing out the din.

"My father _killed_ my brother," Cheryl reminds her, murmurous and quaking with rage, throwing all of her weight behind the next heaving strike. During this, she lets out a half-shrieking breath.

The axe-head will break off before any real damage happens, Toni assumes. She tightens the fold of her arms and then stares to Jason's own marble gravestone, nodding respectfully. That, or Cheryl _breaks_ first.

Whatever happens… Toni will be there for her.

*

 


End file.
